


Adrenaline Factor

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero finds Duo hiding under his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline Factor

"Why are you hiding under my desk?"

Duo looked up at Heero and tried his best to give him an innocent smile.

Heero sighed. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Duo tried to look insulted at the accusation, but one look at Heero's eyes told him that he was wasting his time. Heero knew him to well. "I kind of accidentally spilled super glue on Une's chair."

Heero's eyes widened slightly, a sure signed that he was either impressed or afraid for Duo's safety. He sat down on his chair, but pulled it back enough so he could still look at Duo. "And this is the best hiding place you could find?"

"She posted agents on all the exits. I'm just waiting for an opening, but I figured that in the mean time you'll protect me, right?" Duo flashed Heero his brightest smile.

"I don't know," Heero replied, casually. "I'm not sure I'm brave enough to go against Une."

"Hey!" Duo slapped Heero's leg. "I'm your boyfriend. You are supposed to protect me."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Really? And here I thought my boyfriend was a self sufficient Gundam pilot."

Grabbing Heero's legs, Duo pulled him closer to the desk, until he could only see a hint of Heero's eyes through a small crack between the desk and Heero's chest. "Here's the deal. You'll protect me from Une and," Duo ran his fingers over Heero's crotch slowly, "you won't have to be a self sufficient Gundam pilot yourself."

Heero shook his head once but then Duo nuzzled his cheek on Heero's crotch. With a shuddering breath, Heero agreed. "Deal."

Duo unzipped Heero's pants and licked his lips slowly. It had been complicated plot, but even if Une managed to find him, Duo felt is was worth it.

Quatre was right; office sex was way more interesting if you added an extra adrenaline factor.


End file.
